Eso no te lo esperabas, John
by smile.in.love
Summary: Halloween ha llegado. La gente se divierte, los niños piden caramelos… ¿Y los sustos? Sherlock y John apuestan por el miedo, pero ¿Será el propio miedo el que les gane? Reto 'Cuentos de terror en Baker Street' perteneciente al foro I'm Sherlocked.


**Eso no te lo esperabas, John.**

**o.o.o**

**Este fic está dedicado a Break . Silence por ayudarme con el fic, las categorías y el summary. Muchas gracias ^^, y a Lenayuri, que está enfermita y le mando muchos abrazos vía fic :) **

**o.o.o**

Entraste en el salón cantando una cancioncilla infantil propia de la época del año y una caja tamaño televisión repleta de adornos.

- ¿Otra vez esa canción, John? - parecía no estar de muy buen humor, nada nuevo.

- Prometiste ayudarme con esto - señalaste la caja en el suelo _- pesaba horrores -_ mirando cómo se estiraba a lo largo del sofá.

- Yo no dije eso - replicó para no perder la costumbre.

- Sí lo hiciste, cuando agotaste la mermelada _- mi mermelada -_ en tu último experimento.

Se quedó pensando una fracción de segundo - No lo recuerdo, no tienes pruebas – y giró la cara al interior del sofá.

Suspiraste y empezaste a sacarlo todo, uno a uno: Una tira extra-larga de papel con formas de fantasmas recortadas, un par de calabazas de plástico de diferente tamaño, murciélagos _- muchos murciélagos -_ de papel marché, negro para el cuerpo, rojo para los ojos, y más y más cosas relacionadas con la festividad.

- ¿Dónde piensas poner eso? - enarcó una ceja al incorporarse, observando cada movimiento qué realizabas con detalle.

- En nuestro salón - recalcaste la palabra _nuestro_.

- Pero John, yo trabajo aquí. Estos adornos distraerán mi atención, la calidad de mis deducciones se verá mermada de gravedad y la culpa recaerá sobre ti. ¿Podrás vivir con eso? – sabías que Sherlock consideraba todo aquello una soberana tontería, y que trataría de convencerte para que abandonaras la idea. _Dicho y hecho._ Su voz sugería el deseo de que desistieras en celebrar Halloween en el 221B, pero no lo conseguiría, no en este día tan especial para ti.

- Sí, Sherlock, podré vivir con ello y con mucho más - intuiste su cara de _- tendré que pensar en otro plan - _mientras adornabas la ventana y sonreíste triunfal.

- John, a ti nada te asusta, ¿cierto? - sentiste su voz en tu espalda.

- Exacto - tu cuerpo se tensó levemente.

- Apostemos pues - te volviste, y su sonrisa de medio lado te hizo temer lo peor - Si consigo asustarte aunque sólo sea una vez desde hoy al día 31 no colocarás esos horribles adornos.

- ¿Y si no lo consigues? - estabas seguro de que no lo conseguiría, pero aquella apuesta te tentaba demasiado.

- Eso no ocurrirá.

- ¿Y si ocurre? ¿El señor _- soy más listo que nadie -_ no ha previsto esa opción?

Dudó, meditó, paseó a tu alrededor. Realmente no lo había contemplado. Suspiraste de nuevo.

- Tienes carta blanca - te sorprende su confianza en ti y sólo en ti; y a la vez esa certeza de ganar, pero eso no te sorprende en absoluto.

Cierran el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos y te dispones a cocinar, porque tú siempre eres el que cocina... limpia, lava la ropa... bueno, mejor tú que él después del primer y último acercamiento del detective a las tareas domésticas.

Sherlock encendió la televisión en busca de algo medianamente interesante que deducir. Eso lo entretendría un rato antes de pasar a los tiros a la pared. A ti no te interesaba la vida de unos famosos de verano, bastante tenías ya con llevar la tuya y la de Sherlock.

Mientras se hacía el estofado, preparaste dos tazas de té y las dejaste sobre la mesa.

- ¿Puedes traerme otro azucarillo, John? - te preguntó mirando la televisión, y fuiste por él, trayendo contigo las pastas que seguro sabías te pediría a continuación.

Para tu sorpresa _- o no tanto -_ cuando fuiste a tomar tu té encontraste una araña sobre éste. Pero no una de ésas de broma que venden en las tiendas, no, una tarántula tamaño vaso.

- ¿Sherlock? - le miraste buscando lo obvio.

- Vamos, John, un ex-militar como tú no puede tenerle miedo a una arañita de nada - sonrió.

- Agradece a mi autocontrol militar que no la tengas para cenar. Sácala de aquí ya - señalaste la puerta firme. La cogió sin reparo, acercándotela adrede de camino a la salida, pero aguantaste el tipo.

- No tiene veneno - se burló, cerrando la puerta rápidamente al ver venir uno de tus zapatos.

Negaste con la cabeza. Sherlock, claramente, desconocía el término 'excederse en algo'.

Volvió cuando acababas de acostarte, pero no saliste a saludar; todavía estabas enfadado. Lo viste al día siguiente en el desayuno, el cuál estaba perfectamente dispuesto en dos manteles individuales. No te fiabas, y no te faltaba razón.

- No lo mires así, es mermelada, no veneno - enarcó una ceja, como siempre hacía.

- Por si acaso - comenzaste a comer aún no muy convencido.

Pasaron unos días y seguías en alerta, suspicaz a cada movimiento de tu compañero. No podías seguir así por mucho más, los nervios de los que antes te enorgullecías te estaban traicionando. Estabas comenzando a sentir animadversión hacia una fiesta que te había encantado desde niño, y todo gracias a tu compañero de piso.

Volviste del trabajo cansado y sin ganas de nada, y mucho menos de bromas tipo 'araña en vaso'. Al abrir la puerta todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Mal presagio.

- ¡Sherlock, no estoy para tus bromas! - gritaste cerrando la puerta. Pulsaste el interruptor, pero la luz seguía apagada. Pensaste que la habría vuelto a romper, y que tal vez estaba tras algún asesino en algún rincón de Londres. No sabías si estabas en lo cierto pero, francamente, te daba igual, sólo querías dormir.

Te pusiste el pijama y fuiste directo a la cama. No hubo tiempo para nada más, el calor de las sábanas hizo el resto.

o.o.o

Te encuentras en Afganistán, pero no estás con tu regimiento. Estás peleando con un desconocido sin rostro, o al menos tú no puedes verlo.

Luchas con todas tus fuerzas para reducirlo, pero te es imposible. Notas cómo el aire empieza a no ser suficiente, cómo tus manos pierden fuerza sobre las suyas en tu cuello... y te despiertas, sobresaltado, con los pulmones ardiendo y el alma en la boca. Miras a tu alrededor, todo está oscuro y tranquilo. No enciendes la luz; si hay alguien más en la habitación no quieres verlo. Pero no hay nadie. Sherlock parece no haber llegado todavía, aunque con este hombre nunca se sabe. Nunca pensaste que echarías tanto de menos ese insoportable violín de madrugada.

Tal vez no es el violín lo que añoras.

El reloj toca las cinco de la mañana de tu día libre. Sherlock, tu primer pensamiento al despertar y el último al acostarte. Si se lo contaras a algún compañero seguramente te diría que se trata de un principio de obsesión y que te alejaras de la fuente cuanto antes. Pero tú sabes que estaría equivocado, porque Sherlock, por muchos quebraderos de cabeza que te dé _- y son bastantes -_ siempre los compensa absolutamente todos de una forma u otra.

No puedes creer cómo estás tan enganchado a una persona que conoces desde hace tan poco. Y luego eres tú el que le esconde los cigarrillos. ¿Cuál sería tu terapia para dejarlo? Oh, eso ni siquiera puede pensarse. Sería como pensar en dejar de respirar.

Después de estos pensamientos cada vez más recurrentes, decides bajar a desayunar, pero tropiezas y caes al suelo. Tu tobillo se ha enganchado, o algo ha enganchado tu tobillo. Ves un brazo, ¡hay un brazo saliendo de tu cama!, y por un momento recuerdas la pesadilla, la sensación de asfixia.

Gritas como si de la guerra se tratase, levantando la cama, tirándola de un golpe, dispuesto a enfrentar a quien sea. Pero no es quien sea.

- ¿Sherlock? - preguntas, o te preguntas, intentando encajar unas piezas que no puedes ver.

El detective se despereza sin prisa, entreabriendo los ojos hacia ti.

- Me quedé dormido esperándote - se levantó con algo de trabajo y se quedó frente a ti.

- ¿Querías asustarme? - era el pensamiento menos descabellado en tu cabeza en ese momento.

- No salió bien - levantó los hombros con un poco de resignación y pasó a tu lado sin mayor palabra hacia el salón.

Le seguiste, pero tú fuiste a la cocina a por una _- bueno dos -_ tazas de té. Pusiste la tetera a calentar como de costumbre, y te quedaste helado. ¿Era un latigazo lo que acababas de escuchar? No podía ser.

Caminaste con cautela hacia el salón, midiendo hasta el sonido de tus pisadas para no ser descubierto. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero no podías ver con certeza qué estaba pasando; Sherlock te daba la espalda.

Sólo pudiste ver cómo el moreno sacudía algo con su mano derecha en el aire, algo que sonaba como el látigo de antes. A tu mente vino enseguida La Mujer, pero era imposible, o eso querías creer.

Los celos _- esos que perjurabas no tener -_ se adueñaron de todo tu ser y, decidido como nunca antes, te acercaste por detrás y lo giraste de un tirón de brazos. Necesitaste más que unos segundos para asimilar lo que tus ojos estaban viendo.

- John, ¿te encuentras bien? - te miró desconcertado, pero no tanto como lo estabas tú.

- No es verdad - repetiste un par de veces mirando lo que había en su mano.

El látigo sonó una vez más.

- ¡Para eso ya, has ganado, no decoraré el salón para Halloween, sólo páralo! - gritaste tapándote los oídos.

- Sólo es una aplicación, John - medio sonrió, y tus ganas de aplastarlo contra la pared eran tales que decidiste marcharte a pasear antes de mandarlo a él a paseo. Sherlock se te quedó mirando mientras te marchabas.

Anduviste no sabes cuántos kilómetros entre desconocidos y turistas antes de volver a casa. No se veía luz desde fuera, pero sí unos halos de colores intermitentes. Subiste las escaleras sin prisa, imaginando que sería algún experimento nuevo que tendrías que limpiar más tarde. Grande fue tu sorpresa al ver lo equivocado que estabas.

El salón del 221B parecía La Casa del Terror. Luces semiescondidas en la decoración generando una atmósfera de película, telarañas cayendo del techo, sangre _- esperabas que no -_ decorando la pared y, oh, te frotaste el ojos para ver mejor; el Conde Drácula en persona saliendo de la penumbra. Sonreíste ampliamente ante la escena.

- Me alegra hacerte feliz - Sherlock se acercó mordiéndose el labio inferior, radiante, quedándose a pocos centímetros de los tuyos.

No dijiste nada, no hacía falta. Sólo besaste a _Drácula_, que te devolvió el beso con toda la ternura que sólo él podía darte.

**o.o.o**

**Sherlock no puede dejar a su John sin Halloween ^^**

**¿Les gustó el látigo? XD Es una aplicación real, pongan 'Big Bang' en el buscador de aplicaciones y bájensela, es genial :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla ^_^**

**Gracias de nuevo a Break . Silence, muchas gracias :D **


End file.
